Cargo tie-downs, also called hold downs or lashing straps, are commonly used to secure loads on open top compartments, such as truck trailers. The strap, band or cord is tensioned across the load to secure the load to the vehicle.
Typically, a flatbed winch is used to wind the straps tightly around the load. The use of multiple flatbed winches and straps can be desirable for securing large loads. When using a typical flatbed winch, the winding of the winch becomes increasingly difficult as the straps are being tightened. A rod can often be used to act as a lever that connects to part of the winch such that a user can forcibly push downward on the rod to tighten the straps.
However, using a rod to manually wind the winch has various disadvantages, such as increased risk of injury and inefficiency.
There is a need for a winch-winding assembly that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of what is known in the art.